What happens when you are falling in love
by TITANIC.IS.SINKING
Summary: Want to know what it is about read it. Couples: LL/SG PG/TW TG/BB and SV/B5 rated T for suggestive scenes and one swear word.
1. Chapter 1

**This was really fun to write, it actually felt like it was just writing it's self hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It was night in the legion headquarters everyone was sleeping peacefully and not one person was awake Superman had been back at in the 31st century for 4 weeks now since a more deadly and new threat had come. The day came too soon for the legionnaires it was a sunny day, the rays from it leaked in the building from small gaps between the curtains.

Timber woke first and went to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast (it was his turn since it was only a training day) Phantom girl was the first to come and she didn't come silently "I hate cosmic boy why did it have to be on- oh pancakes" not much had changed with phantom girl during the years of Superman's absents but she had cut her hair so that it was just above her shoulders, Timber wolf had just grown taller.

"Morning to you Tinya as well" Timber wolf laughed a little when phantom girl looked down a bit ashamed for not saying morning to him. She was about to when Bouncing boy came in well bouncing.

"Good morning Timber wolf and to you Phantom girl" he said in a cheery voice, taking some food from Timber wolf. Not much had changed to Bouncing boy over then a tiny bit a weight loss.

"How are you so happy and cheery it's-"Phantom girl didn't get to finish as Saturn girl and a grumbling Lighting lad being dragged by her came in, nothing had changed to Saturn girl but Lighting lad had grown gotten more mussel and his robotic arm was less bulky. Timber wolf gives them there breakfast and got a warm greeting from Saturn girl as thank you and a noise from Lighting lad. Over the course of the rest of the early morning many other legionnaires came in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After breakfast everyone got ready for the day ahead whatever it maybe. Timber wolf, Phantom girl, Saturn girl, Lighting lad, Triplet girl, Bouncing boy, Brainy and Shrinking Violet all had training today so they meet up in the training room. They all got on with what they needed to improve on.

Triplet girl had changed in the fact that she had dyed her hair black and had highlights of white, purple and orange, her style remained the same. Brainy had gone through another change in that he was now half organic and half not organic all his internal organs were organic but his exterior was that of his old self and he still had powerful emotions. Shrinking Violet had changed a lot compared to the overs she had allowed her hair to grow and now had it in a ponytail her hair was still black with a purple streak but she had a fringe that was purple that had now grown into her hair and she had grown but she was still the smallest compared to the others.

When training was over they went to get ready to shower the girls took a shower each and allowed enough steam to build up before taking off their towels and placing them to the side. They were all having a good chat with their backs facing the entrance because of this they didn't hear the sound of footsteps or the drop of a towel and they didn't see the outline of four tall people, but they did feel arms wrapping around them and the feeling of flesh on their backs.

Triplet girl turned to see Bouncing boy looking down at a slight angle at her (he was a little taller than her now) She smiled and brought him closer to her he smiled when she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him suggestively pinning her against the wall of the showers, delving his tongue in to her mouth steam slowly rose above them shielding them from sight.

Phantom girl rose her hand to feel the face of the stranger when she recognised curtain aspects of his face she let her arm travel down his arm to his furred hand and took hold of it smirking when an idea popped in her head she spun around much to his surprize and kissed him her tongue struck his bottom lip asking for entrance, Timber wolf opened and their tongues fought for dominance. Timber wolf's hand travelled down her back and he grab her bum, Phantom girl broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "You want more follow me". Phantom girl ahead of him swaying her hips when her didn't follow she looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk that he had never seen before and they both left the showers.

Saturn girl sensed who it was and relaxed in Lighting lad arms, rubbing her hand up and down his robotic one absent minded. Lighting lad kissed the top of her head thinking that maybe she was regretting dating him, Saturn girl getting this from him turned and grabbed his head to make him look in her eyes.

"Garth, I will never regret us" Saturn girl kissed him softly, and let go of his face Lighting lad tightened his hold on her and looked down to her.

"What happened to no looking inside people's head Irma" Lighting lad kissed her nose and smiled, Saturn girl pouted. Lighting lad gave a little chuckle. Saturn girl loosened Lighting lad's hold of her and kissed down his chest and back up grabbing his neck she lead them both down below the steam.

Shrinking Violet tensed when she felt someone behind her she relax when they put their hands hesitantly on her shoulders and she could see that it was Brainy. He rubbed her shoulders to get rid of some of the tension Vi breathed a sigh of contentment. Brainy slowly let one of his hands travel down her arm and grab her hand tugging at it to tell her to turn, slowly she did. She kept her eyes forward so she didn't look down or up but she was eye level with his toned chest, "Damn" she quietly cursed her height. Brainy placed a hand on the small of her back rubbing small circles with his thumb, the other was lifting her chain.

"What don't you want to look at me?" Brainy let out a little laugh at her avoiding his eyes "Or are only you allowed to get this close to me?"

"Are you naked?" Brainy nodded and Vi blushed from her cheeks around her eyes, Brainy kissed where the blush ended. His finger traced her lips she looked at him and saw that he was looking at her lips. His face was closing the gap between them he stopped when their lips were barely an inch apart his heart was beating so fast that his breathing was slow and heavy. Vi could feel his breath on her lips and it was driving her crazy how close they were, they had never been this close, Brainy never got this close to anyone clothed or naked. She brought up her hand to let her fingers absently trace his chest. His lips turned up slightly, she smirked.

Brainy stopped tracing her lips and traced his fingers over the curve of her neck and over her collar bone to the back of her neck, she stopped tracing his chest and made it so that their lips touched slightly.

"Can I" Brainy whispered huskily. Vi felt every movement of his lips, she made the word but said nothing. Brainy brought their bodies so much more closer. They could feel each overs heart beats she closed her eyes.

-.-.-.-

Shrinking Violet sat up eyes wide and looked around she was in her room by herself she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was random."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ending-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shrinking Violet sat up eyes wide and looked around she was in her room by herself she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How many dreams is that now?" she snorted to herself and looked her clock 11:05 am "Shit, I'm dead" and rushed to the door with superman on the over side looking concerned.

"Shrinking Violet are you okay you kept saying Brainy" Superman asked raising an eyebrow. Shrinking Violet walked past him saying fine but she wasn't looking were she was going and walked it Brainy making them both fall on the floor with her on top. Needless to say Vi jumped up and blushed walking away grumbling about stupid dreams. Superman and a blushing Brainy could only look on puzzled.

* * *

**I decided to put to different endings 'cuz I didn't know which one went better and this way you can decide which one goes better.**

**I also have no clue if this should be a collection of one-shots or be a stand alone.**

**Read, Review, be random :D**


	2. Brainy's discomfort

**Hey back with a second one and this now a series of one shots that will not be in conological order or even in the same world as the show.**

**This one is at first in Brainy's head then it goes to third person. Iown nothing. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was raining lightly outside but getting worse no one paid attention to what I was saying about the weather but Lighting Lad as hard as it was to believe wanted to finish the assignment that was given to him. I don't understand why all her was asked to do was film a part of the home made movie the legion was doing, where some of the girls have to wear revealing clothing. I completely don't understand his motives we don't even know who we are filming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a few minutes of listening to Lighting Lad complain that it was taking hours they finally did come out, I didn't bother to look up from my clipboard, I could tell by Lightings whistle that Saturn girl was present, and judging by the sense of unease from Cosmic boy Dream girl was another one, that just left the last one, hopefully it won't be Vi.

"Wow Shirking Violet I didn't think you would want this part." My head snapped up when Lighting Lad said Violet I looked at him not sure whether to believe him or not when I heard her clear beautiful voice.

"I was nominated to do it." I see that she wanted to laugh but stopped before she could, that's when I finally took in what she was wearing, it was simple really but she would never suit anything over the top. She was wearing a black long sleeved leotard and a long black hooded cloak making it seem that she was glowing from the inside out, I didn't need to see the other two know that they paled in comparison to Vi, my angelic Vi. Wait when did she became mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the course of an hour I grew increasingly uncomfortable, this was shown by me becoming flushed, which Vi thought was because I had a fever she then proceeded to come close to me in her leotard and check my temperature. On the plus side I discovered who nominated her. Note to self seriously harm Invisible Kid AKA Lyle.

Anyways I'm in my room on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking of every movement that she did, how easily her hips moved when she walked, how the leotard showed each and every curve better than any other piece of clothing she had ever walked past me in.

I got up and walked to my mirror taking of my top, I looked at my upper body it looked nothing like the others since my second transformation, externally I was non organic but internally I was still organic. I could still build up muscle tone but compared to the others it still looked like a little kids body. Why would she ever want this?

I fell to bed and forced sleep upon myself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brainy woke to the sound of light knocking on his door, like the person was scared to get caught. He got up slowly and opened the door to Shirking Violet in nothing but her underwear.

"Vi what are you doing here?" Brainy asked trying to look like he wasn't bothered about her state of undress.

"I wanna come in." Violet stepped over his foot and walked over to his bed.

"Get out Vi" Brainy wanted her out before he did something stupid.

"You don't want me here?" She whispered tears forming in her eyes a small pout formed on to her face.

"No it's just that" Brainy quickly came to her side "If cosmic boy or anyone found you in my room there would be repercussions."

"It's worth it though just to do this." Violet gently kissed Brainy putting one hand on his knee. She left too soon for his liking, he looked down in to her eyes and saw love for no one but him.

He linked fingers with the hand on his knee and whispered in her ear "Lie down" she did as told, Brainy went to lock the door. He crawled on top of Violet and let a hand wonder around her stomach, Violet let out a snort Brainy smiled and chuckled a bit.

When their eyes met all fun and games went out the window Brainy captured her lips and she let out a moan at the force of it and deepened it. He broke it attacking her neck kissing it and biting and sucking it to hear the moans and gasps leave her lips, she was heaven, she griped his hair when he found a sensitive sport and started to tease it, she felt his smirk against her skin.

Violet pulled at his hair to take his face away from her neck and used her other head to push his chest so that it changed so that she was on top and calling the shots. She gave him peck on the lips and trailed down to his neck paying him back, he was sure that he was going to get very visible marks and they would be found out but he honestly couldn't give a damn. Violet's hand slowly travelled south, he hissed when she got her destination, she snorted at the sound, the vibrations from her snort made him moan, he circled an arm round her back pulling her as close as possible him, his other hand lifting her head so that he could attack her lips, he undid the clasp on her bra and tried to deepen the kiss when she pulled back making sure that he bra stayed on just to tease him a bit more, she was slowly letting the bra fall when she stopped when they both heard a knock at the door and they sounded angry. They both turned their heads to the door. Violet let Brainy get up and walk to the door he slowly opened it to Invisible kid.

"Brainy you okay people heard moaning" Brainy looked around and saw the Violet was no longer in his room, he turned to mirror and saw that he had no marks on his neck, he was busy wondering around trying to look for some evidence of the events of last night when Superman's voice sounded though the room.

"Brainy what are you doing?" He sounded worried.

"I think he's going camping" You could hear the smile in Lyle's voice. Brainy turned to him confused, Superman pointed to problem. "I didn't think a Coluan could pitch a tent" and with that he took a picture and ran out laughing, Brainy quickly put on some pants and ran out the after him yelling death threats.

* * *

**Invisiable kid is from the comics but I've only ever heard of him in fanfic's so i'm taking how he acts from what I have read.**

**Read and Review :D**


	3. Telling

**Hey this one took alittle longer 'cos I got another idea from something I read on here so, blame that or me **

**also like to thank the people who have reviewed thank you. :D**

**I don't own this show 'cos if I did it would be on there would be blood and death and war and it wouldn't of been bloody canceled. :D**

* * *

Violet awoke from another heated dream with the green skinned legionnaire in centre stage. She went to the shower to try and wash the feelings from the dream away out of her mind and body. It was a majority of legionnaire's day off so she put on something simple on, a black bat-wing top with purple flowers on and some washed out jeans. She slowly made her way to the lounge in the base.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet sat by herself in a corner pretending the read a book, she couldn't concentrate on, she kept looking over the book at Brainy talking to superman and Saturn girl, which in turn reminded her of last night's dream. She didn't notice when Brainy looked at her or when he sat down in front of her, she notice however when he had removed the book and put his face dangerously close to her face, she could feel his breathe on her lips.

"Are you okay Vi?" he asked concern crossing his facial features. Violet could only open her mouth closing it again when she realized that she propyl looked like an idiot. She wanted nothing more than to get away from Brainy as fast as she could before she did something to ruin their friendship.

"Look Batman chasing a chicken." She shouted, brainy turned to look, when he looked back he saw Violet's retreating back walking fast. His brow went down in confusion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet looked behind her contently making sure Brainy wasn't following her, on her way to her room she bumped in to Phantom girl. When they both got up Phantom girl wanted to know what was up so she followed Violet.

"Violet is everything alright?" Phantom girl asked walking in to her room.

"Yes…no…I think…no…yes…I'm just so confused." Violet said putting her head in her hands "I just don't know what to do and it's just so frustrating." Phantom girl put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you confused?"

"I don't actually know Phantom girl"

"Call me Tinya we're out of uniform." Violet smiled a little, "And how don't know, aren't you like the second smartest person in the Legion."

"It's a personal problem –"Violet said slowly only to be interrupted by Tinya.

"Wait now we need the essential girls here." She left the room in search of them, she came back an hour later with Saturn girl, Triplet Girl and dream girl.

"What's wrong is it a guy problem?" Violet shook her head but a blush from on her cheeks. Everyone else awed.

"Violet it's nothing to be ashamed of" Irma sat next to Violet a small smile on her lips.

"I have to be, it's illegal"

"How is love illegal it's like the world has become the paradise that people want." Triplet girl went off into a daze. Tinya and dream girl rolled their eyes. Irma sensed that Violet was uncomfortable and told everyone else to leave.

"Now tell me" When Irma saw her apprehension she continued "Nothing you say will ever leave this room, and if you wish it I will speak of it again."

"It's just really embarrassing." Violet brought her knees up and hugged them like they could protect her from the hurt that would come if she admitted it.

"It won't hurt, it would actually help you." When she saw no change in Violets body language she decided on a different approach. "You've not had a full night's sleep in a while."

"Yeah so, I have a lot of ermm… realistic dreams of late."

"You haven't been concentrating on that book off yours" Irma handed back Violet's book she received a small smile as thanks, but a shrug in answer to her observation from this morning. "What was with the Batman thing this morning?" Irma laughed at the memory.

Violet laughed and snorted "First thing that came in to my head." She stopped hugging her legs and her feet touched the floor. A silence passed between the new friends before Violet found her voice, "How do you know when you're falling?"

"Falling… oh that falling, it's different for everyone Violet, for some people it's they are always looking at the person, or it could be that they have given the person a personal nickname that no one else is allowed to use." At that Irma looked at Violet.

"Other people have called that name once." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Why did you say that you liking this person were illegal?"

"On Imisk if you're a girl you have to have your future husband pick by your mother, that and Imisk's aren't allowed to date until their 21. If I follow that rule then he would be 23 by that time and probably with someone else." Violet's hair covered her face.

"I say go get your Brainy, he likes you too" Irma left Violets room and went to find Garth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Stupid mind reading." Violet got off the bed and walked over to her mirror. She wouldn't say that she wasn't good looking, but compared to other female legionnaires she was less skinny, pale, shy, weird, had a horrible snort, and she was to other legionnaires a no one. Violet sighed and punched the mirror making her ungloved hand bleed from the contact she held on to it and quickly walked to medical bay to clean it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ow, note to self, punching a mirror not a good idea." Violet said mopping up the blood falling down her arm and off her elbow, trying not to pass out from the sight.

Brainy saw the door open and looked inside, when he saw Violet swaying a bit he quickly walked over to her making sure that he didn't startle her, he wrapped an arm over hers and looked at the wound.

Violet was shocked that he was voluntarily this close to her, she stopped wiping her arm free of blood when she felt one of his arms snake around her waist and pull her backwards so that her back was firmly against his chest. "You feel nice… I mean why you helping?"

Brainy smirked at the first comment and began to apply pressure to the cuts on her knuckles "Do you not want me help?" He started to remove his hand from her stomach when he felt her grab his hand.

"No, I just wondered." She looked down and whispered "I like being pressed up against you"

Brainy put his head near her ear "I like better when you face me." Brainy forcibly spun her and pressed her against the wall leaving no gap between them, his hands went under her shirt and rubbed her sides, he also lightly kissed her neck making Violet moan and arch her back pressing herself further in to him.

Violet grabbed the bottom to Brainy's top and pulled it over his head, Brainy did the same to her, they both smiled in approval to each other body. Joining together once again for a passionate kiss bodies pressed so close together that their hearts beat as one.

Brainy's hand travelled Violet's stomach, his hand came to the top of her jeans, Violet lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist pressing herself in to him showing his she wanted this. His hand went under her knickers. Her breathing quickened.

The door slowly opened and Superman came in and screamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet sat rapid straight in her bed looking around quickly and saw Superman holding her cut knuckle.

"Violet you okay I heard a moan" Violet blushed a deep red, then it dawned on her.

"Not again." She groaned taking her hand way from Superman and burying her head under her pillow saying why.

* * *

**This has now also some how turned into an actual story wierd how that happened huh**

**also the batman and chicken has actually happened before at my school.**

**read and review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot. :D**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed :D**

* * *

Brainy was watching her discreetly so that she didn't notice, watching as she interacted with some legionnaires and smiled at others, when she left the room he went back to what he was drawing, it was simple really just Violet. Saturn girl sat next to him and had a look at what he was drawing.

"You're very good at drawing." Brainy quickly closed his note book and turned to see Saturn girl.

"It's private" Brainy was blushing a bit. Saturn girl stood up and put a hand on Brainy's shoulder.

"Tell her, you'd be surprized at her reaction" Saturn girl laughed at the confused look on his face and walked away to see what Phantom girl needed.

"What?" was all brainy could really muster to say.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brainy somehow managed to get a full night's sleep without Violet in it. He was currently in his lab with Lyle making sure that he didn't touch any of his stuff.

"You know Violet is quite fit." Lyle said in an absent-mind voice.

"Don't say that in my presence." Brainy said trying not to sound like he cared.

"Epically when she was wearing that leotard, huh Brainy?" Lyle said ignoring what Brainy had said.

"I'm a Colan we have no emotions." Brainy clutched the edge of his work bench and spoke though his teeth.

"Had any more camping trips about-" That did for Brainy, he punched Lyle hard enough to knock him out.

"None of your business." He said to no one and walked out his lab.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brainy was outside Timber wolf's rooms thinking over what to ask him and how to ask when he heard a moan coming from the inside and Phantom girls name. Brainy slowly backed away and ran as far as he could from the room, and went back to his lab.

"Vi your back." Brainy yelled when he saw her sitting on his work bench.

"Yeah, sorry for not showing up for a few days." She gave him a smile "Why is Lyle on the floor?" Brainy walked over to her.

"Oh…he hit his head." Violet seemed to buy that excuse because she got off the bench and walked over to Brainy.

"So you said ages ago that we need to test this." Violet pressed the button at the top and they both flew backwards.

Brainy got up quickly and went to find Violet. When he found her he quickly checked for internal injuries, when that was done he lifted her on to his work bench and looked at her head wound, it was bleeding badly. To save time he took off his shirt and held it to her head and applied pressure this woke her up.

Violet opened her eyes to a bare chested Brainy who was too busy concentrating on her head to notice she was awake, not that she was complaining she loved a topless Brainy more than his fan girls. "You have dog tags?" She couldn't help the question coming out.

"Yes" Brainy stood straight and Violet sat up on the bench. Brainy's shirt was still being held on to Violet's head.

"Cool, can see what they say?" Brainy shook his head and pulled at Violets Knees to bring her closer. Violet blushed for the fact that Brainy was now between her legs. "Why?"

"Vi what have I told you about trying to dig up my past." Brainy took his shirt of Violet's head and dropped it on the floor grabbing Violets hand that was going to grab his dog tags.

Violet looked up to see Brainy's green eyes so close to her, she could feel Brainy's breathe on her nose it tickled a bit, she wrinkled her nose up and Brainy chuckled a little. Brainy put Violet's hand over his heart, it was beating fast to Violet it was like a lullaby and told her everything that she wanted to hear.

"Brainy…" She breathed out not daring to speak louder, Brainy put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her so that her body was as close as it could be to his, his other hand let go of Violets and rubbed her side.

Violet put her other hand on his chest and stroked the cool hard surface going up to his collar bone and down his arm to interlock fingers with him. Brainy brought his face closer to hers, the hand that was on her moved so that it lightly touched her cheek. Violet moved the hand on his chest up on to his other arm and took it off her cheek and interlocked fingers, she moved Brainy back and walked forwards until Brainy hit a wall.

Brainy touched foreheads with Violet and smiled she did the same, Brainy moved their hands so that his encircled her and turned so she was shielded from the world. They let go of each other's hands, Violet's went round Brainy's neck and his went under her top on to her back.

"Do you want to?" Brainy whispered into her ear kissing it lightly. Violet moved one of his down and kissed his ear as her answer. He moved his head so that there was barely any room between them.

"Is it real?" Violet asked the question on both minds, Brainy pushed her further against the wall and hissed "I don't care, I'm taking the opportunity."

He was about to crash his lips on to hers, but he heard a moan. "Little early to moan" he chuckled.

"That wasn't me" Brainy pulled his face away from Violet and they both turned their heads to the source of the moaning. Lyle was starting to come to. They quickly pulled away from each other and walked over to help Lyle up.

"What happened?" He asked looking at both their flushed faces and Brainy's toplessness. "I've either missed or interrupted something" Violet took hold of Lyle and helped him to the medical bay.

Brainy went back to his shirt and put it on and took out his note book glad it wasn't a dream. "I'm going to need a cold shower."

* * *

**Review if you want any more chapters they may take a while if you do because I honestly have no idea where this is going. **

**Bye for now :)**


End file.
